Pokemon Journeys-Kanto
by ShadowPony12
Summary: Follow the the story of Athear Darastrix and his Pokemon, Dash as they travel across Kanto earning Gym Badges, meeting new friends and rivals on his quest to be a Pokemon Master. The only problem is beating his fellow neighbor, Ash Ketchum as their dreams and travels will coincide. The story will stick close to canon and be OC focused like my other stories.


**AN: Hey everyone, it's me ShadowPony12!**

**I recently started this idea just at random and thought I would toss it in.**

**I wrote this on a whim, so if it isn't up to par with some of you feel free to tell me. I will try to make it better.**

**Anyways, My main focus is my Beacon Legends story right now. I will update this story as I have plenty of plot ideas I want to use.**

**Moving on, this is definitely OC focus if you don't like that then, hey, who's stopping you from disregarding this story entirely? No one, so if you don't like it, then there are plenty of other stories that might suit your fancy.**

**The story is OC/Misty in case any of you are wondering and Ash is opened to suggestion, even one shot characters are available to him. So go wild, review who you want to see Ash with and I'll see what I can do.**

**Here's the story, enjoy! **

**Pokemon Journeys**

* * *

**Ch.1 **

**The Start of a New Journey**

Everyone has a dream that fills their heart, a journey they must take, a destiny to fulfill. As close is your imagination exist a magical place with wondrous creatures with incredible powers to help make dreams come true, in the world of, Pokemon.

People can capture Pokemon to be more than just pets. Human trainers can compete against each other in amazing contest of skill and strategy. The best trainers someday become Pokemon Masters. That's a dream that burns brightly for many, but none more so than, our two heroes and this is their journey…

"Oh no! What time is it?!" a black haired boy yelled as he looked out the window.

"Aw, man! I'm so late!" He yelled as he ran out of his room, but stopped once he realized someone will be waiting for him at the lab.

"Aw, crap. He is going to be so pissed." Ash spoke in horror, but maybe a little to loud because his mother heard loud and clear.

"Ash Ketchum! Watch your mouth!" Ash's mom, Delia scolded from the kitchen.

"Ah! Sorry mom, but he is going to be so mad!" Ash exclaimed with barely contained fear. Delia laughed at Ash's horror stricken face, realizing who he's talking about.

"Whatever did that boy do to you for him to instill so much fear into you?" Delia asked, covering her mouth with her hand and releasing an adorable giggle.

"You don't want to know…" he said as he absently rubbed his rear, an action that was not missed by Delia. She raised a delicate eyebrow at his response and with that, he rushed out the door.

* * *

**Prof. Oaks Lab**

"Hello, Athear. You here for a Pokemon? I know last year you skipped out to wait for Ash." A man with grey-hair said to a boy with Red Iridescent hair with a small pony tail. He wore a dark purple, thin long sleeve under a very vibrant purple aviation coat with red cotton inlay unbuttoned on his right shoulder was an Official Pokemon League hands were covered by a pair of saturated purple fingerless gloves. The pants were a dark blue and lightly saturated. The shoes he wore were black and red with purple stitching. Around his neck were a pair red and blue headphones.

"Hey, Professor. Yeah, but I was curious… If I say already have a Pokemon. Am I still eligible for a starter?" Athear questioned hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Professor, thought about it for a moment, "I suppose, but before I grant you a Pokemon. I want to know did you catch it? Or was it hatched?"

"I hatched it from an egg that my cousin in Johto sent me." Athear replied, he tapped his foot on the ground, there was a slight scuttle and a small mouse like Pokemon ran into the lab and up Athear's clothes and settled on his shoulder.

"Professor Oak, meet my Pichu, Dash. Dash, meet Professor Oak." Athear introduced them to each other, while he patted her on top of her head. Pichu couldn't help but nuzzle into his hand and and let out a content 'Pichu'.

"A Pichu, huh. Isn't that the pre-evolved form of Pikachu?" Oak asked, Athear just gave a nod of confirmation. Oak made a slight humming noise, rubbing his chin in contemplation as he analyzed his Pichu.

"From the looks of it, you two are plenty close and she looks healthy and strong. Why would you need a starter?" Oak questioned in bewilderment, sure he can give him a starter but what would that accomplish? It will cause another starting trainer to lose out on a pokemon and he'll have to wait till he finds more starters.

"Now don't get me wrong, I love Dash, but I was hoping to start my journey with a Kanto Region Starter. I've talked it over with her and she seemed fine with the idea as it will allow me to have an ace up my sleeve if my starter runs into a problem it can't handle. I do know it's unfair to the other starting trainers who wanted a Pokemon, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Athear explained his point, albeit still unsure if he should do something so selfish.

"I see where you're coming from, but that fact of the matter is that if I let you, you'll be getting a Pokemon another beginner could have gotten." Professor Oak spoke sternly, still friendly but firm.

"I understand, thanks anyways Professor." Athear turned around and waved back to Oak as he started walking towards the door, but Oak called him back.

"Athear, you didn't let me finish." This caused Athear to turn back with a raised brow and walk back to his previous position across from Professor Oak with a confused expression.

"Now that I have your attention again, let me finish. You have been helping me for several years now and not only that, I've seen how you've interact with Pokemon and how passionate and kind you are. With that knowledge, I'll make an exception and that trust you can handle another Pokemon." Oak smiled and walked over to the table that held the starters, "Choose Athear."

Athear couldn't help but let a huge smile stretch across his face, "Thank you Professor. I won't betray your trust." He walked over to the same table as Oak and looked at the three choices, He didn't hesitate to pick up the Pokeball to the left, "I choose Charmander. He'd make an excellent addition to the team."

"Good choice, Athear. He'd definitely pack a punch in the special moves department." Oak nodded and walked back to the front of the lab with Athear.

"Come on out, Charmander! And meet your new friends!" Athear tossed the pokeball in the air releasing a beam of red energy that took shape in the form of Charmander.

"Char, Charmander!"

Athear kneeled and patted the top of Charmanders head, "Hey buddy, I'm your new trainer. I hope we can become amazing friends. Just like me and Dash." Dash ran down his shoulder and stopped in front of Charmander and held her hand out, "Pichu!"

Charmander looked at her for a moment and shook her hand, "Charmander!"

"Would you look at that. They seem to be getting along already." Oak let a smile marr his face, "They say a Pokemon's behaviour is influenced by it's trainer and from the looks of it my observation of you Athear was not wrong."

"Thanks Professor that means a lot coming from you." He spoke abashedly, recalling Charmander and Dash taking her place back on his shoulder.

"No need, now shoo I have others who will be coming in for their first Pokemon. Good Luck out there and I hope you make friends with lots of Pokemon." Oak said as he shooed him out.

"Okay I'm going Professor!" Athear said amusingly as walked out, but once again Oak stopped him, "I'm sorry Athear, I almost forgot…" Oak rummaged through his pockets and pulled a small, slim red machine, "...here's your Poke'Dex. You're going to need it if you're going to catalogue all Pokemon you befriend and enter the Pokemon League if you so wish to."

Athear chuckled, "Your old age is catching up Professor."

Oaks eye twitched, "I'm not old!" he shouted in annoyance at being called out on his age.

"Of course Professor, now I have to wait for Ash." He said before walking off with a wave, back at the Professor.

"That boy is something else." Oak whispered to himself as he walked back to his lab.

* * *

**Athear**

"He should of been here already. If he doesn't get here in the next few minutes, I'll just go ahead to Viridian City." Athear asked himself, so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize another boy with dark brown hair was trying to gain his attention.

"Athear!"

Athear jumped up and fell on his butt, "Ow…" was all he muttered while rubbing his backside, "Who the…" he looked up at the and met eyes with his attacker, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, "Oh hey Gary."

"You alright, pfft, Athear pfft…" Gary spoke, trying to retain his laughter and failing miserably at it. Athear rolled his eyes as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Gary."

"I'm s-sorry! B-but th-that was too funny!" Gary couldn't contain it anymore and let loose his laughter, grabbing his gut in pain from how hard he was laughing.

"You done? Because if you don't get in line you won't be getting a Pokemon." Athear told Gary with a smirk, Gary realizing that he was right, immediately stopped laughing. He looked towards the now forming line with widening eyes.

"Oh darn! I would stay and talk some more but I have to get in line!." He said quickly and started running to the line. Although, not without some last words from Athear.

"Gary, if you meet a kid named Ash tell him I went on ahead! I will meet him in the next city over." Athear yelled towards Gary as he disappeared in the mass of beginner trainers.

"Alright, now to begin my-" he was interrupted by a series of squeals yelling, "Gary Oak!"

"Oh man they're going to inflate his already huge ego…" He sighed, "Well I better stop by my house and tell Luka I'll be starting my journey now." He walked towards the west side of town, where his house overlooked a lake.

**Athear's House**

Athear walked to his door opening it as it made a slight creak. "Athear? Athear is that you?" A female voice yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah Luka, it's me!" Athear yelled in reply, closing the door behind him, slipping off his shoes and walking into the living room. Dash ran down his clothes and onto the couch it made itself comfortable by curling up into a little ball. Athear followed Dash and sat down next to her petting her head. There was a patter of footsteps, a girl with long purple hair that flowed down her back with a single antenna on top and an even more vibrant purple eyes and a light complexion, she wore a yellow undershirt with an Official Pokemon League emblem on her left breast. She wore black hot pants and yellow and pink striped knee high socks on her feet. Scuttling about her feet was a Vulpix, named Ahri, who seemed to be brimming with excitement as she ran towards Athear and settled into his lap. Athear smiled and ran his hand across her back.

"Oh great you're here. How'd the meeting with the Professor Oak go? Did he allow you a starter even though you have your own Pokemon already?" She asked hopefully, she moved to one of the couches next to Athear, settling next to him, she started petting Ahri allowing Athear to remove his hand. She knew how much it meant to him to gain a Kanto starter, it was for that reason they stayed in Kanto after their Guardian left to Johto when they turned eight, leaving them in the care of the locals, specifically Professor Oak. Who still checks on them from time to time.

Athear nodded with a big smile, "He did in fact let me have a starter." he brought out his pokeball with Charmander in it and tossed it in his hand a few times.

"Well, let me see who did you choose?" She pressed excitedly, hoping it was a fire type like hers.

"Alright, alright, come on out…" he aimed his pokeball to the floor, summoning Charmander, "...Charmander!"

"Char, Char!" Luka squealed in excitement that he chose a fire type like hers. Letting her excitement get the better of her she jumped off her couch and gave the Charmander a big hug.

"It's so cute! Even better you chose a fire type! I knew I'd rub off on you!" She squealed as she hugged the Charmander even tighter cutting off it's air flow. He slowly began to turn purple trying breathe, but to no avail.

Athear saw that his Charmander was in trouble and started to intervene, "Luka he can't breathe! Loosen up!" he shouted just enough to gain her attention.

"What are you-" looking down to the Charmander she noticed he was unconscious and realized she may have overdone it a bit in her excitement and immediately began repeatedly saying 'sorry' and bowed several times.

"Luka get up… it was an accident, but…" snatching Charmander away from her, "be careful next time." he rubbed his head, while Luka shook hers in confusion, trying to figure out how he got him so fast. After one final shake, she shook the shock off and responded, "Ok I will… by the way are you going to name him?" she asked curiously with a tilt of her head, her hair moving with it.

"Actually, I haven't thought about it… You have an Idea?" He asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"I might… how about Ixen?" she suggested with a cute smile. Athear contemplated the name if he remembered correctly from a TV documentary. It meant fire in the ancient Draconic language, letting his own smile take over he nodded and rubbed Charmander's head some more.

"I like the name, it really fits him." Looking towards Charmander's content face from the petting, "How'd you like the name Charmander is Ixen cool with you?"

Charmander nodded his head and happily shouted, "Char, Charmander!" Athear looked back at Luka who was smiling at the scene, "It would seem Ixen likes the name you gave him."

"Why wouldn't he?" She said cockily, crossing her arms under her breast and crossing her right leg over her left.

Athear simply rolled his eyes, "Of course… anyways, I came here to tell you that I'll be leaving today to begin my journey and pick up some stuff." He spoke softly, Luka gave a downcast expression that twisted Athear's heart. The look almost made him reconsider going, almost.

"I see it's that time now." her expression never changing. They been with each other for so long, that it's going to be empty and less lively without him around. She's going to be sleeping in their bed without her own personal human heater. Sure, she has Vulpix, but it's not the same… they always talked before falling asleep, it helped her sleep easily. It's going to be somewhat lonely when he leaves… her inner musings was interrupted by a warm embrace. She couldn't hold it anymore and started crying and sniffling in his shoulder.

Athear simply rubbed her back, trying to calm her. When she was calmed down enough he spoke again, "It will be fine, I'll call every time I reach a new city and talk to you through our Poke'Gear at night. It will be like I never left."

Moving her head back a little bit, she looked up towards him with her vibrant purple eyes, "You promise you'll call every night?" she asked with a little bit of disbelief in her eyes.

"I promise I'll call every night." His eyes shined with truth. Luka nodded and stood up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay! I hope you have a great journey!" Her happiness and relief obvious in her voice. Athear stood up and hugged her again. Though surprised by the sudden affection, she returned the gesture and settled her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I hope I do as well." letting her go, he recalled Ixen to his Pokeball and walked towards the door slipping back on his shoes. "By the way, I'll send money from my victories over other trainers. Later Luka." he walked out as Luka nodded and yelled, "I'll be expecting your call tonight!"

Athear continued walking down the road with a wave, only looking back once to send one final reassuring smile before looking back to the direction of the city exit.

"I'll miss you…" Is all Luka said before walking back into her home, "Come on Ahri lets go make dinner."

* * *

**Ash**

"Excuse me! Coming throu-ow!" Ash didn't get to finish as he slammed into Gary and stumbled back falling on his butt.

Gary turned around to see who slammed into him and noticed Ash on the floor, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled irritated by whoever this numbskull was, but it clicked and realized this is Ash, the one Gramps and Athear were referring to. He smirked at a chance to tease the kid, "Well you must be Ash, better late than never, I guess. At least you get a chance to meet me."

Ash picked himself up and looked at Gary, "Gary?"

Gary straightened himself out and put his arms behind his back, "That's Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect" He said with some arrogance in his voice.

"Huh?" Ash said with a gasp.

"Well Ash, you snooze, you lose and you way behind right from the start. I got a Pokemon and you don't." He said smugly and smirked.

Ash widened his eyes with surprise, "You got your first Pokemon?"

"Thats right, you loser. And it's right inside this pokeball." at that time he pulled a pokeball off his waist and spun it on his finger.

Ash didn't get a chance to speak because a group of cheerleaders started chanting, "Lets go, Gary, lets go! Yeah, Yeah!"

Gary basked in the praise, and turned to the group, "Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor. I promise that I will become a Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world." The crowd burst into applause and cheers at his declaration.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got?" Ash asked hoping to get some insight on his pokemon choices.

Gary smirked and mocked, "None of your business, if you showed up on time, you would have seen I got the best Pokemon from Prof. Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it?"

Ash looked down in rejection as Gary walked over to his parked car, and made one last comment, "By the way Ash…"

He looked towards Gary who wasn't wearing his normal arrogance, but a more helpful air, "Yeah?"

"Athear told me to tell you when you get your Pokemon to meet him in Viridian."

"Why, I thought he was going to wait for me?" his bewilderment obvious.

"Don't know, maybe you took too long?" Gary suggested.

"Oh, okay thanks." Ash waved in appreciation to Gary.

He nodded and hopped in his car, "No problem." is all he said before his arrogance returned, "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now, I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the trainer!" was his last boast before driving off in his car with his entourage.

If the circumstances were different ash would have been a lot more aggressive, but as it stands, he can tell Gary is not that bad and promises to show him up in the eventual future. "I'll show you."

"So you decided to show up after all." Ash turned around and immediately appeared in front of him, realizing who he is.

"Oh, Prof. Oak, where's my pokemon?" He questioned, anxiously awaiting for his own Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon?"

"Yes, I'm ready." excitement evident in his voice.

"You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokemon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." Oak spoke in a joking yet scolding manner.

Ash straightened up his posture, "Oh no, Professor. I got a little messed up this morning and I was a little late, but I guarantee I am ready for a Pokemon!" His determination making itself known to the Professor.

He nodded, "Let's see who we have left. Come on Ash." He signaled as they walked to his lab.

* * *

**Athear-Route 1**

"Hm… the route is pretty simple, few trees, some small cliffs and plains, nothing major. The only issue are the Spearows… though if we stay clear from them we should be pretty safe… isn't that right, Dash?" Athear asked his Pichu, who gave a nod of agreement.

"Let's take a detour…"

"Pi?" Dash tilted her head in confusion, "Pi, Pichu, Pi?"

"I know I said I wanted to avoid spearow but I really want a pidgey." Athear defended himself.

Dash sighed, "Pi, Pi…"

Athear smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way." He rubbed Dash's chin, she released a content sigh. "Pichu~"

Athear walked off the main road and into the forestation. He weaved through trees and ducked under some branches, looking for a pidgey, but came up dry.

"This area is supposed to be a haven for Pidgeys, but so far I've seen nothing." Athear shook his head in disappointment. "Hey, Dash did you see any?" Dash shook her head, "Pi, pichu, pi, pi"

"I suppose I should be more quiet, maybe that's what keeping them away… See this is why I love having you around, you give excellent ideas." He smiled cheekily and kept walking, albeit quieter this time.

"Chu.. Pi, Pi, Pichu" Dash just shook her head at her trainers antics. There was a moment of silence as they traversed the forest looking for a Pidgey. They were about to settle down for a bit, but Pichu's ear twitched, "Pichu…" electricity started sparking from her eletric sacs in her cheeks.

Athear noticed her reaction, "What's wrong Dash?" his hand hovered over his Charmander, Ixen.

"Pichu, Pi, Pi"

"Okay power down Dash, I want Ixen to battle, okay?" Dash nodded and powered down.

"Alright, thanks. Charmander should be able handle this." Athear gripped his pokeball from his waist and tossed the pokeball a few feet ahead him, "Come on out, Ixen!" The same red mass of energy shot out of the pokeball and summoned Ixen.

"Char, Char, Charmander!"

"Ixen, dive into the bush and pull out whatever is hiding." Athear commanded, Ixen didn't even hesitate he immediately dashed through the shrubbery and threw out a surprised pidgey.

"Pidgey!"

"Finally! Charmander use scratch!" Charmander nodded and dashed at the pidgey at top speed. The pidgey realized it was in danger too late and took the full brunt of the attack and fell over barely conscious.

He pulled an empty pokeball from his waist, "Nows my chance! Go pokeball!" he threw the pokeball at the pidgey which gently bounced off its head and opened, hitting Pidgey with the usual red beam of energy and absorbing it.

One shake,

"Come on."

Two shakes,

"Almost…"

Three shakes,

"One more time."

Capture.

"Yes! I got a Pidgey!" Athear shouted in excitement, startling the local Pokemon forcing them to scuttle away.

"Pichu…" Dash growled with electricity sparking from her cheeks. Athear gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his head, "Sorry Dash…"

"Chu." Dash nodded in approval. Ixen walked back with the newly captured pidgey.

"Char." Ixen raised the pokeball to Athear. He looked down noticing Ixen holding his pokeball.

Athear kneeled and rubbed Ixen's head, "Thanks Ixen, you did an amazing job out there, but don't get too cocky. There will always be stronger pokemon out there who could beat you without trying still." Athear, lightly reminded making sure his charmander doesn't become arrogant.

"Char char." Ixen nodded taking his advice to heart.

"I'm glad you understand. Now come on back and get some rest. You're going to need it, I plan to train you a lot here before we make it to Viridian." Ixen nodded in determination, ready to become stronger as to not let his master-no, friend down. He will become strong.

"Will have meet and greets later, right now we got some traveling to do. Return Ixen." Just like that, Ixen returned to his pokeball.

""Alright Dash, lets get back to the main road." Athear retraced his steps, back through forest, though with a couple of battles in between, Ixen handles those easily and even managed to level up a few times. He finally found the main road and brought out his Pokemon for a meet and greet, releasing Ixen and pidgey, who he has yet to name, and Dash is hardly in her pokeball so that was a given.

"Char!" Ixen greeted Pidgey and shook claw and wings, respectively.

"Pidgey!" She squawked happily flapping her wings.

Dash walked over to the new addition and waved, "Pichu, Pi!" she even went as far as nuzzling the Pidgey's wing.

'Pidg, Pidgey!" She happily, if shyly, nuzzled her back.

Athear seeing their affectionate gestures smiled and walked up to the trio, "Hey Pidgey, I'm Atheat your new trainer, but I prefer to call you my friends." He place a single finger, and scratched under her beak.

"Pidgey~" she was elated that she got such a gentle trainer, who knew all the right spots to scratch to make her feel comfortable. She'll be happy to fight for him, she'll put her all into pleasing him.

"Pichu…" Dash was happy her best friend and trainer had such loyal and determined partners with him. She couldn't wait to meet all the new friends he'll catch and bond with. After all, we're all just one big happy family no matter our species or race.

Athear stood up and called his team, "Come on guys we still got a long walk ahead of us. Return to your Pokeballs for now, assuming we don't run into other trainers or pokemon, okay?" They nodded and returned to their pokeballs, except for Dash, who returned to her position on his shoulder.

Athear pulled out his pokegear and opened the Kanto map app. "Hey Dash, should we take another detour to train our new friend? Or should we continue unto Viridian?" He looked to his left, the side Dash was on.

"Pi, Pichu, Pi, Pi, Pichu."

"I supposed you're right. It would be smarter to make some progress before taking another detour so we stay on schedule." he reiterated Dash out loud. Following the new plan he walked down the main path with Dash relaxing on his shoulder. During their walk he constantly called out his pokemon so he could get to know them better.

The pokemon sure appreciated the effort he put into talking to them, even when they just walked in silence. This continued for a good while, they would just walk, talk, and battle whenever a Pokemon would jump out at them. It didn't take much, his pokemon were extremely fast for starters. He switched between Ixen and Celina, which he finally named his pidgey, to train them fairly.

Along the way he did catch several pokemon, such as; Rattata, Hoot-Hoot, and a Poochyena, but immediately sent them to Prof. Oaks via Poke'Dex. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves every single Pokemon he's caught so far, but he has a dream team he's aiming for. Of course, it would be smarter to have other Pokemon in his arsenal just in case, but he has enough faith that his pokemon can handle whatever is thrown at them, they're a team after all.

* * *

**Ash**

"Chu... Pika... Chu..." Pikachu grunted as he was dragged by Ash with a clothesline. This continued for some time until they stopped at the top of the hill.

Ash stopped, letting out a sigh of annoyance and turned towards Pikachu with a frustrated expression, "Come on Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?" Pikachu looked away from him, answering his question.

Ash groaned in frustration, "Is it because you don't like me?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika, Pika"

Ash sighed, "Well? I like you a lot." Pikachu chose to ignore him. Ash shook his head, he didn't get it… what did he do that caused Pikachu dislike him so much? They just met, who couldn't just dislike him off the bat, it doesn't make sense… maybe, he needs to try a little harder.

"Since you're the Pokemon I'm training don't you think you should be a little bit nicer and open your mouth, then tell me what's wrong?" Ash pleaded.

Pikachu in response opened his mouth, "Ugh… that's not exactly what I meant. Is your name all you can say?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika."

"Well then, you're just like all pokemon and you should act like one and get inside the pokeball. Just like it said in the Poke'Dex." He opened his Poke'Dex and pressed a button activating it and explaining that pokemon go in pokeballs. "You see?"

Pikachu jumped up and hit another button explaining how some pokemon don't like to be in their pokeballs.

"Okay then, this oughta make things better." He untied the clothesline around Pikachu, "And I'll get rid of these." he next tossed off his rubber gloves. "How's that?" He said as he stuck out one finger for a shake.

Pikachu again just turned away from his sign of peace. "Still not good enough?"

"Pika" Ash sighed again in rejection, "I bet Athear isn't having nearly this much trouble with his Pokemon or any at all. Why can't my pokemon be like Dash? They get along so well." He sighed again, but this time in sadness.

'Thump thump thump'

"Huh/Pika?" they both said in unison and looked behind Ash to see what the noise was. Ash stood up to get a better view with Pikachu doing the same. He scanned around for a second and noticed a small brown and white bird, "What's that?" He asked himself as he pulled out his Poke'Dex and it explained that it was a Pidgey and other pokemon facts about it.

He put away his Poke'Dex and looked towards Pikachu, "This is great! Today is our lucky day!" He exclaimed joyously.

"Pikachu go get 'em!"

"Pika." was all he said and turned away from Ash.

Ash face-faulted, "I bet Athear is having a better time then me…"

* * *

**Athear**

'Ding'

He walked over and picked up the Pokeball tossing it a few times in his hand, "Alright, I captured a Spearow. Now to send it to Prof. Oak." He pulled out his Poke'Dex and pressed a few buttons. There was a beep and the pokeball was covered in a flash of light and it was gone.

"Okay, how are you three over there?" Athear asked his partners. He strode over to their position to check on them.

"Pichu!" Dash exclaimed and run up to Athear, the others following her example.

Athear looked around the battlezone and whistled, "Wow, you three did a number on them." He looked at the battleground that was littered with scorch marks and disturbed dirt, within all those scars were flocks of Spearows.

"Char…" Ixen panted in exhaustion, Celine doing the same.

"Maybe it was too much for you two, next ti-" he was interrupted by Ixen and Celine.

"Pidgey!" she said defiantly and flapped her wings.

"Char!" Ixen was just as determined as Pidgey, to prove his point he spouted fire in the air.

"Hey you two relax. I was just saying because you two look extremely tired. I felt as if I maybe pushed you too hard." guilt filled the words he said to them. He didn't want to push them too hard.

"Char Char!"

"Okay, okay, it's not my fault and that you two wanted to do it and push your limits, but you've got to understand there is a difference between pushing yourself and being reckless." he lightly lectured them in his 'Trainer Voice' dubbed by Dash.

"Pidgey…" she said sadly…

He kneeled down meeting the eyes of his partners, "I understand you only wanted to make me proud, but you don't need to I'm quite proud of all the effort you two put in."

"Pichu Pi."

"Exactly, all the matters in the end is that you two are okay and that makes me proud to know your safe and so determined." He pulled all three of them into a tight little hug before letting them go and standing up again.

Athear looked up to the sky noticing the sun was going down and that grey clouds are settling in the sky above them, "Okay guys come on and return to your pokeballs. We're going to travel a little bit further and set up camp before the storm begins. It looks like a big one." Grabbing the two pokeballs from their position, he recalled Ixen and Celine. He placed their pokeball back on his waist and turned to Dash who was in her usual spot again, "We got to move fast and find a spot to set up camp. That storm is going to be a rough one."

"Pi, Pi, Pichu." she nodded her head in agreement with his plan of action.

"Okay, lets go." he began walking down the path at a much faster pace while looking for a good spot set up camp.

"Dash, how much longer do you think it will be till we get to Viridian. I'm thinking another hour or so."

"Pi, Pichu, Pi"

"Right, an hour, if we keep our pace. So you want to push through the storm or just set up and wait for it to die down?" he asked Dash as he looked at the sky and it's darkening form.

Dash debated if it would be a good idea or not, she began to weigh the pros and cons.

"Dash, I don't mean to rush you, but the rain and wind is starting and it's coming down rough." he informed Dash, zipping up his jacket part way so he has room to place Dash. He then picked her up from his shoulder and placed her inside his jacket and completely zipping it up, leaving only her head popping out.

She nuzzled his chest in appreciation, "Pichu, Pi"

"You welcome. Let's continue walking, trying to setup in these strong winds is way too dangerous." He started to run, not wanting to be in this storm much longer. As he ran he put his hand above his eyes to block the rain from hitting his eyes.

"Jeeze… this storm is much more worse then I thought!" He yelled, the rain got heavier and the wind got stronger. To make matters worse, there was constant flashes of lightning as it struck around the route nothing dangerously close, but still enough to put Athear on edge.

Athear sprinted down the road, hoping he could get to Virdian before something bad happens, exactly as the thought ran through his mind a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree, snapping it, and falling directly in front of Athear who immediately jumped back to avoid getting crushed, "Oh man, it's getting dangerous out here! We have to hurry up and get to Viridian!" He said to himself as he ran around the branch.

"Pichu!" Dash yelled out pointing ahead.

"Oh sweet Arceus! It's Viridian!" He yelled happily over the roaring winds. He picked up speed and ran down the path that led into Viridian.

"Stop right there!" commanded a stern female voice.

"Huh?" He yelled looking to his side noticing a woman in a police uniform. This caused him to stop.

"Sir, may I see some identification please!?" She asked politely and a bit suspiciously if I might add, over the roaring storm. She held her hand out waiting for a form of identification.

"Yes Officer!" He pulled out his pokedex and activated the Identification program, "I'm Dexter, a Poke'Dex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer; Athear Darastrix of the Town of Pallet. My function is to supervise Athear with information and advice, regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

Pulling back her hand, she rubbed her and chuckled embarrasingly, "Sorry, it's just been hectic around here with a gang of thieves stealing Pokemon and all!"

Athear nodded. "That's fine, but can I go now!? This storm isn't exactly the greatest thing to stand in and my pokemon are exhausted!" He yelled over the loud winds and crashes of lightning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll get you to the Pokemon Center!" She responded, leading them to the garage, which held her cycle,. "Get in and don't scream." Athear nodded, and hopped in the side car.

A question escaped his mouth, "Why would I scr-AHHHHHHHHH!" He was unable to finish as Officer Jenny took off in her motorcycle at full speed.

"Pichuuuuuuuu!" Dash joined her trainer in a scream of terror. They zoomed through streets, cutting through corners until they seen the pokemon center slowly getting bigger, the closer they approached.

Officer Jenny began to slow down, easing down the road as they approached the stairs of the Pokemon Center. After a long a terrifying ride through the city in a sidecar, Athear finally let out a breath of sweet relief, Dash doing the same.

She finally came to a complete stop in front of the center, "Here we are, The Pokemon Center!"

"Thanks Officer Jenny, now if you mind… I'm going to change and dry up." Athear stepped out of the car, trembling slightly.

"Now behave young and watch out for thieves." she started her cycle again and sped off at high speeds, back to her post. Athear watched her go and shook his head, "I don't even know what to say to that. Lets get inside Dash, I want to change." Dash, nodded in agreement.

He walked through the front doors, and was immediately greeted with, "Good evening, I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" from a woman with pink hair in a nurses uniform.

Athear walked up to Nurse Joy, shivering with every step, "Hello, Nurse Joy. I was wondering if you had a spare room, so I can change and help my Pokemon."

Nurse Joy's face took on a concerned expression, "Oh you poor things, Yes I have a room for you and tell me what's wrong with your Pokemon." she asked pulling out a room keycard with the number twelve on it. She placed the key on top of the counter and retrieved a tray to place the pokeballs on.

"Thank you, as for my pokemon they're extremely exhausted, from fighting off an entire swarm of Spearows." Joy gave him a disapproving stare, "Now don't look at me like that, they were very adamant about taking on the swarm even when I gave them the choice to sit in their pokeballs and run pass them."

Joy's stare softened, but still held some disapproval, "Still…" Athear placed his pokeballs in the tray and Dash on the counter, "You're their trainer, you should be more careful. You're lucky all they were was exhausted."

Athear looked down in slight guilt, "I know, I know, but letting them do that meant a lot to them." he said softly and just loud enough so Joy can hear him.

Joy looked at the boy and smiled a little, she can tell his pokemon meant a lot to him and he would not do something that would intentionally put them in too much danger. "As long as you know what you were doing and your pokemon agreed on it, I suppose it's fine. By the way, the room is up the stairs second door on the right." Athear nodded, with that out of the way, she picked up the tray with Dash and walked into the back room.

Athear picked up the key and placed it in his pocket and followed the directions to his temporary place of rest. It was a medium room, it had white walls a medium sized window, a decent sized bed, two nightstands, a monitor for video-phone calls, and a personal bathroom.

"Huh, wow. This is a lot more impressive than I thought. I was expecting som-" he was interrupted by a loud beeping. Athear looked around for the source until his eyes settled on the monitor with the message 'incoming call' with the options 'Accept or Decline' not seeing a keyboard he tapped the screen where 'accept' is. A moment or so later, the screen blipped on and showed Nurse Joy with an exuberant Dash on her shoulder.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" she asked, though Athear just shook his head. "Okay, your Dash is fine she didn't need much. So feel free to come and pick her up when you're done."

"Okay, thanks for informing me Nurse Joy." she nodded and the screen blipped out with Dash waving her hand. Athear smiled and pulled his backpack off to pull out some extra clothes to change into, with his ensemble figured out he changed into them.

"Hm… I have to ask Nurse Joy for directions to the laundry room, if they don't have one they must know where one is, but considering this places utilities they should have one somewhere." he walked out the door leaving his soaked clothes hanging in the bathroom. He followed the path back to the lobby and saw Nurse Joy waiting for him at the counter playing with Dash.

Athear smiled at Dash's nature, even more so when he heard Nurse Joy giggle at Dash when she did something goofy. Nurse Joy looked up with her usual beautific smile, "Your Pichu is adorable, she really is lively. You raised her well."

Athear chuckled, "More like she raised me." Nurse Joy laughed at his self-jab, "Alright Athear, I have more Pokemon to tend to. Have a wonderful evening." Athear nodded his head in appreciation as Dash ran back to her best friend and Nurse Joy walked back into the nursing rooms.

"Alright Dash, lets go up stai-" there was a huge crash of lightning, startling Athear and his Pokemon. "What was that?"

* * *

**Ash**

"No this can't happen." unequipping an empty pokeball from his waist he placed it in front of Pikachu, "Pikachu get inside, I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu, listen to me and go inside." Ash pleaded, "After that than, After that just trust me!" he set the pokeball down and stood up.

"Pika…"

Ash turned around and faced the swarm of spearows. He spread out his arms in front of Pikachu in a protective manner, "Spearows do you know who I am?! I'm Ash from the Town of Pallet, I am destined to be the worlds number one Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to defeat and capture you all! You hear me!" He yelled defiantly at the swarm of angry spearows, without looking back Ash spoke to Pikachu, "Pikachu go inside the pokeball it's the only way! Come and get me!"

The spearow heeded his call and dived at him, intent on causing massive damage, twenty feet, ten feet, five feet. Pikachu did not think, he jumped in front of the boy who would take on an entire swarm just to keep him safe and let loose a massively powerful thundershock, that not only shook sky but lit it like a sun.

Ash only saw a flash of yellow then a huge pillar or lightning before blacking out.

* * *

**Athear-Pokemon Center**

"That was no ordinary, bolt of lightning Dash." Dash nodded, coming to the same obvious conclusion. To her that looked like the bolt of her predecessor, a very powerful predecessor.

"Chu, Chu, Pichu."

"I agree, but as it stands it's too late to be going out and our team is with Nurse Joy. I would pull out more but I don't think they're strong enough to take on a pokemon with that kind of power." Athear turned around, "We should head up, Luka and Ahri are waiting on a call from us. Remember last time we took too long to do something?" Dash shuddered, "Pichu…"

"I know how you feel we were both there." He walked back up the stairs with Dash riding his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Athear was on the monitor dialing Luka's number, on the screen was the word 'connecting' and then 'connected' The screen blipped on and showed Luka in her Vulpix printed pajamas, lying in bed.

"Athear you called!" Athear smiled as Luka looked off screen, "Ahri, come here! Athear and Dash called!"

"Vul, Vul, Pix!" Ahri clambered on the bed and settled in front of the laying form of Luka.

"Hey there you two? How was today?"

"Pi, Pi!" Dash yelled hopping around Athear, she was excited she got to see her family. Normally, they're around each other 24/7, but they went on their journey and they haven't seen each other all day.

Athear smiled and laughed at Dash, "She said we're just peachy. Today was funl, we caught five new pokemon!" he said excitedly, thrilled that he was able to catch several different kinds of Pokemon in one day.

"Oh that's awesome, what were they?" she asked, genuinely intrigued in what they were, Vulpix felt the same as her and paid attention with her excitement barely contained.

"Well, the first was a Pidgey, Rattata, Hoot-hoot, Poochyena, and finally a Spearow." Athear listed each one off with a finger, before finally nodding.

"That's pretty good for a first time run. How about the other trainers from Pallet have you met any of them? Ash, Gary ot the other ones? I know Ash was the last one to go his Mother came by and told me her and the whole town sent off all the new trainers."

"I figured Delia would do that, so I left early." he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, she asked why she didn't see you and immediately assumed you didn't wake up on time and was about to march up and wake you up, before I stopped her and told her you left early. That calmed her down, but was a little bit depressed that you didn't say bye to her."

Athear smiled and then took on a guilty look, "That's just like her, always treating us like her own flesh and blood."

"Yeah… she's like the mother we've never had. To be perfectly honest I can't remember our Mother's face. I'd always imagined her to be someone like Delia though. " Athear nodded thinking the same. Ahri and Dash's ears flattened at the sight of their trainers depressed state. They stood up and walked up to their respective trainers. Ahri nuzzled her cheek, Dash doing the same to Athear.

"Thanks Ahri/Dash." they both spoke in unison, following up on their gratitude, they each petted their respective pokemon. They sure picked some amazing partners... A long moment of silence passed between them allowing the comfort of their Pokemon to overtake them.

Luka was the first to break out of their trip down 'what if?' lane. "Hey, so did you see that crazy storm?" She asked changing the subject, not wanting to dwell anymore on such thoughts.

"Oh yeah, that's covering Viridian City and half the route here. Dash and I actually had to push through the last couple miles of the storm." Athear gave a nonchalant shrug, Dash repeating her Trainer's action.

Luka for the most part took on a concerned, but relieved, "Are you serious?"

Athear shrugged, he didn't really have a problem with it. The only reasoned he rushed as he did was because his pokemon were exhausted and he couldn't properly care for them in such weather.

Luka shook her head and groaned, "All that matters is that you and Dash are alright." She repositioned herself and and let out a very small cute yawn. "Come here, Ahri. Let's cuddle."

Vulpix stood up and stretched with a small adorable yawn of her own and cuddled right next her trainer. "Vuul."

Once they were comfortable, they began to talk again speaking about this and that, sharing old jokes, a visit to happier memories. They exchanged small talk, until he began to tell a random story he remembered from Professor Oak. Through the entire story Luka and Ahri were quiet, except for the steady breathing and rise and fall of their chests.

Athear stopped his story, realizing Luka was fast asleep, he smiled, "Good night Luka and Ahri, sweet dreams, love ya sis," with his final words he ended the call only hearing her subconscious call of, "You to." before the line fell silent and the screen blipped off into an endless black abyss of night only accompanied by the slight roar of the storm.

* * *

**AN: So there is my story, it's still in it's planning stages, but I had the first chapter done and decided to post it and see what reaction it will get.**

**Also, You will not see Luka in every chapter as she is more support then anything else, but when I get further in the story she might join Athear and Ash on their journey in... Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh.**

**I do plan on Luka being part of Pokemon Contest, I did not hint to any of this yet because she hasn't gained an interest in it, and plus it's the first chapter, you're only going to get a feel for how I set up the relationships between all the characters.**

**Now if you're wondering, "Why is ShadowPony giving away his plot ideas?" The answer is simple I want you to know what's going to happen in the future so you don't up and leave as soon as I mention the idea later in the chapters.**

**Now to something completely irrelevant to the story, Check out my 'Beacon Legends' Story! It's based in the RWBY-verse by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth!**

**Anyways, Did you like it? Hate it? Or indifferent? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Shadow Pony 12, signing out!**


End file.
